1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an apparatus for forming the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
A TV telephone apparatus for use as an example of an image processing system is formed into an integrated structure in such a manner that a camera serving as an image input device is included in the body of the TV telephone apparatus. Furthermore, regarding an image recording means used in the TV telephone apparatus, a method has been known in which a signal, which has been modulated so as to be transmitted, is recorded on a cassette tape after it has been fetched through the audio output another method has been known in which a video signal is recorded on a video tape after it has been fetched through a video output.
However, the above-described conventional structures encounter the following problems:
Since the conventional structure is arranged in such a manner that the camera and the transmission portion are integrally formed and the position of the camera is fixed, there has been a limit present in the compositions which can be photographed, and it is often difficult to photograph a document or a subject. For example, a subject present outdoors or a subject positioned in another space cannot be photographed.